


Training Scotty

by Anonymous



Series: Daddy's Boy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Puppy Play, Somnophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles managed to talk Scott into putting in the vibrating plug then left him to the tender mercies of his dad while he went back to his own dad. Scott doesn't quite get what he wants at first so he enlists Stiles' help to make his dreams a reality.</p><p>Please read warnings and tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Scotty

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically going from where Stiles left Scott with the vibrating plug that Rafael McCall came home with the remote to. 
> 
> Forever dedicated to [Kinkyfics](http://kinkyfics.tumblr.com/) (and I am **not** Kinckyfics' author!)
> 
> Please tell me if you think I should tag something else! I'm more then happy to, I tried to tag basically everything, but that doesn't mean I succeeded.
> 
> This is perpetually shameless smut.

It starts as soon as Stiles leaves. Scott isn’t sure if Stiles is doing it, he must be, the prick, but when he tries to call him it goes straight to voice mail. Stiles didn’t tell him the plug vibrated, and okay, it’s awesome, at first, and then it’s just a string of too much too much too much. 

He tries to take it out in the bathroom but ends up on his knees on the floor when it rackets up a notch. Once it calms he walks to his bedroom, hands shaking as he closes the door. 

He didn’t want his dad finding him in a puddle in the bathroom, at least here he can take his clothes off and try to get a grip on the plug to get it out. But every time he tries the almost soothing buzz turns up to torture, it’s almost like it knows he’s going to try to take it out. 

After three hours of still no success he’s crying into his pillow, ass up, when his dad knocks on the door. There’s no response, so after a moment he pushes in.

“Son, are you okay, I heard…noises.” 

And he knows he should try to protest, get him to leave, but all he can do is whine, long and high in his throat, and after a moment he hears the door open. If his dad hesitates at all after seeing the position he’s in he can’t tell as his weight causes the bed to sink down at the side and a hand gently rubbing his back. 

Scott’s face feels hot and he knows he’s blushing, ashamed his dad is seeing him like this, ass in the air and so aroused he can’t really breathe. 

Long moments pass while his dad continues to rub his back, “You need help, kiddo?”

He nods, frantically, into the pillow, and after a long moment a finger is lightly touching at his hot, swollen rim. Scott ends up with a mouth full of his pillow, doing his best not to let the moan out. By now both of his dad’s hands are on his ass, gently spreading the cheeks to get at the plug and he can feel his cock hardening again.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you son.” The sound of the drawer opening confuses him for a moment, but then his dad is carefully pressing slick fingers in besides the plug and he realizes what he must have found in the drawer. And though his puffy hole appreciates the slick, it seems to make it harder for his dad to grip the plug, because it takes him a few moments, the plug bumping against everything inside of him that makes his skin feel too tight and his cock throb. He grits his teeth as his cock drools into the wet spot in the bed as his dad spreads him wider and gets a grip on the plug, finally pulling it free. 

He knows he must look obscene, hole gaping, puffy and wet, cock hard and dripping and mouth panting against his pillow, but his dad is calm and gentle, his one hand going back to rubbing his back, “I’m just going to make sure nothing got hurt, okay buddy?” 

His fingers feel cool against the rim of his hole, and he can’t help the way it flutters or the way he rocks into the touch. He tries not to let any noise out, but still something resembling a sob escapes his mouth and is only partially eaten by the pillow. All he’s ever wanted was for his daddy to take care of him. 

“You’re a little swollen, I’m going to get some lotion then help you with it, baby.” His dad is gone in a flash, before he can protest, and he feels his will weakening, rutting against the bed for a long moment and only stopping when his dad comes back, fingers soothing him again. The lotion he rubs against his hole is soothing. 

His free hand is petting Scott’s flank, almost where he wants it, and he can’t help the broken, “Please, daddy.” That he lets out. His dad slips two fingers inside, still soothing, and wraps a broad palm around Scott’s swollen cock. 

“There we go buddy, take what you need.” Scott moans, rutting into his father’s hand and back against the fingers still gently rubbing his fluttering insides. “That’s a good boy.” 

Scott comes, and it feels like it’s burning and dry, but his dad pats him through it, only disappearing to get a soft damp cloth. Scott blinks sleepily up at him, mouth lax and open in exhaustion, so that when his daddy leans down to kiss inside it’s only too easy to gently fuck his tongue into his son’s open mouth. 

“Good night baby. Sleep well.” 

The next day Scott is embarrassed, sure he imagined the kiss and the pet names. His dad was just helping him out. But for the next two days he keeps having increasingly graphic dreams about his dad opening him up and he wakes up every morning having come on himself, which he hasn’t done in years. He ends up fingering himself open in the shower every morning.

He’s been getting increasingly jumpy and is trying to figure out how to talk to Stiles about it when Stiles asks for the plug back. 

Scott can feel the blood leave his face as he realizes his dad must have taken the plug that night. He hesitates for a long moment before asking Stiles over after class.

In his bed room he tells Stiles exactly what he thinks happened, trying to keep it as unbiased as he can, but some of his desire must leak through because Stiles’ first question is, “You really want him, huh?” 

And because it’s Stiles, he nods, sheepish, and Stiles just taps his chin and bumps his arm. “I’ve got a plan.” 

The plan ends up involving a whole wealth of sex toys that Scott didn’t know Stiles could afford. The first steps Scott can do on his own, opening himself up and trying some of the different toys, then Stiles talks him through how to deep throat the same toys. Then Scott has to practice on someone living, and Stiles is naturally the only choice. 

It’s a little weird, looking at his best friend’s cock, but once his gets his mouth around it it’s actually better. Hot and hard and it tastes so good his throat opens up on a moan and it slips back easy, just like the toys. But the best part is how Stiles swears and gently runs his fingers through Scott’s hair, “Shit, Scotty. You take it so good. Your daddy is going to love fucking into your wet little mouth, get you all sloppy with his come.” 

Scott moans and tries to take Stiles’ in further, drool dripping down his mouth as he encourages his best friend to thrust in and take what he wants.

“That’s it, fuck. His cock is bigger then mine isn’t it? You can take this but you’re going to be choking on his, and you’re going to love it. Love your daddy telling you how well you take his cock as you gag and drool all over yourself. Then he’ll flip you and plunge into your greedy little hole, you want that huh?” 

And at Scott’s encouraging moan, Stiles does just that. He does less flipping then Scott can imagine his dad doing, but Stiles is much more slight and the end result is the same. Scott pressing his hot face against the bed as Stiles pushes into his hole. He stretched it earlier, but it’s already started to try to tighten up again without anything in it. Stiles goes slow, petting at Scott’s hip and saying things like, “That’s it, you’ll take his cock so well, be hungry for it everywhere, huh?” And then finally he’s in. 

He fucks in, lazily for a few moments before speaking again, “Tomorrow, come to school stretched. Every time I have another load I’ll fuck you and fill you up. We’ll keep you plugged all day then you’ll come home and I’ll fuck another load into you until you’re full to bursting and even with the plug have to keep your ass up to keep any from coming out.”

Scott whines, “Fuck Stiles, please.” 

Stiles’ rhythm falters for a second before returning slightly harder, “And you’ll call your daddy while I’m fucking you, tell him to come help you, and you’ll be sobbing at that point since you want to be a good boy for him and you’re not going to come until he gets here. And he will you know. He’ll come running ‘cuz you called. I’ll have just enough time to come again and let you clean me up before plugging you up again.”

Scott can feel his balls drawing up tight, and he barely manages to scrabble a hand back to clutch around his dick to keep from coming.

“That’s right. He’ll come home to see your poor abused hole all red and puffy and plugged up. He’ll think it’s like last time, then he’ll see the come and he’ll know. Once he gets the plug out you’ll beg for him to clean you up, and he will. If he wants you like you want him he’ll clean you with his mouth.”   
The sound that Stiles makes when he comes is soft, like a sigh, and he keeps fucking for a moment before pulling out. “If he doesn’t want you like that then he’ll use a cloth and then you’ll know. If it’s the latter we’ll figure something else out. I promise, buddy.” 

And then he’s pulling out and fucking in with his fingers, “You should come now though, since you’re not going to tomorrow.”

Scott lets go of his dick, and after a moment his friend’s long fingers inside of him bump up against the best place and Scott comes with a cry that has his back arching.

The next day goes exactly how Stiles’ said, they end up in the abandoned bathroom on the second floor between nearly every class and by the end of the day Scott can feel some come dripping out from around the plug. But Stiles fucks more into him once they get to his house, and true to his word makes him call his dad while close to tears, partially because of the vibrating cock ring Stiles put on him after third period to keep him from coming. 

Scott is still licking Stiles’ come off his lips, ass in the air, as his dad comes in, alarmed, “Son, son, what’s wrong?” 

Scott twitches his hips slightly and slurs out, “Daddy, please.”

And with moments Rafael is sitting on the bed beside him and rubbing his back, hand coming to spread his cheeks, “It’s okay buddy, I’ve got you, Daddy will make it all better.” 

Scott can feel his dick drooling onto his bed and he tries to tilt his ass higher, spreading his knees. He’s rewarded by hearing his dad’s breath catch, and then moments later with an obscene squelching noise the plug is out. 

“You’re a little dirty.” His dad is holding his cheeks open still and Scott can feel his hole fluttering, forcing a drool of come out slowly.

His throat is dry and he has to take a gasping breath before saying what he practiced with Stiles, “Please clean me up, daddy?” His voice coming out higher then he intended, and desperate.

His dad’s breath rattles for a second before a husky, “Fuck.” escapes, and then warm wet is tracing the line of come from where it’s stopped on his balls all the way back to his hole. His dad’s mouth seals over his hole, tongue fucking into him and his hands are trying to grab ahold of anything, legs shaking. 

He comes with a cry of, “Daddy,” and then is limp, his dad holding his ass up as he tries to breathe, still fucking into him with his tongue, fingers occasionally helping scoop the come out. 

Finally his dad moves back, gently turning him over then pulling him to his chest, shoving some of Stiles’ come into his mouth as he positions him like a rag doll, chest to chest with his legs splayed around his daddy’s hips. 

His dad is still dressed and he doesn’t realize at first that he’s taken his cock out until he’s slowly lifting him up then lowering him until he’s impaled and writhing on his daddy’s lap.

Scott’s cock is hard and rubbing against his dad’s shirt, leaving wet marks.

“That’s a good boy. You’re such a good boy, Scotty.” 

It’s not until later when he’s cleaning up his dad’s soft cock, eyes half closed in bliss and his dad gently petting his hair that his dad asks whose come it was. Scott hesitates before admitting it was Stiles’, but the tension immediately leaves his dad and he feels better.

“That’s okay son, your little brother can fuck you whenever he’s allowed. Your little brother, your little brother’s daddy and your daddy. We’re the only ones who get to use your holes, okay puppy?” 

Scott’s dick starts to twitch in interest and he gives a half hearted hump against the bed, nodding slightly. 

Rafael laughs and scratches behind his ears, “Hm? You wanna be my puppy? I’ll get you a plug with a tail, make you crawl around, sucking my cock or letting me mount you, ‘cuz you’ll be like a bitch in heat huh?” 

Scott moans around the slowly hardening cock in his throat.

“That’s it baby, hump the bed like a good puppy, if you can get off like this I’ll give you a reward later.” 

It doesn’t take him long to get off like that.

The plug ends up having a plush brown tail that curls over his ass, almost the same color as his hair, and it comes with a collar with “good boy” embroidered on it. 

The reward he gets is licking his dad’s come out of his mom’s pussy. She sleeps through the entire thing and the next few weeks of it, which Rafael calls training. His dad has him trained so he can get her to come three or four times on his mouth before his dad has even opened up his ass enough to get in, all the time talking about how much Melissa loved a good hard fucking and how he could usually have her crying by the end, desperate, pussy red and throbbing.

The first time he gets to watch his dad and mom fuck while she’s awake, he sees his dad is right, she is hanging off his dick and crying by the end of it, and then he’s rushing over to clean her out and nurse her through the after shocks as his dad fucks him with the plug. When he comes on the floor he has to clean it up, face still wet and sloppy from licking him mom out. He then gets to trade kisses with them before curling up on the end of the bed like a good puppy, knowing his dad is going to wake up hard and call for him, or that he’ll get to lick them both while his dad fucks his mom awake, his dad switching from Melissa’s pussy to his mouth over and over until eventually coming over both of them and making Scotty clean it up.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed! If I have any errors please let me know! I don't have a beta so always a concern.
> 
> The dinner party is still coming, but I had inspiration so I went with it. Forever taking recommendations for this series.


End file.
